Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including sandwiches and other bread and/or dough-based products such as pizzas and pies. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve the desired balance of thorough heating and a browned, crisp crust. As such, there is a continuing need for improved materials, packages, and constructs that provide the desired degree of heating, browning, and/or crisping of various food items in a microwave oven.